


Castle: Go To Sleep

by CXSGlambert13



Category: Castle (TV), Glee
Genre: Anger, Creepypasta, Crime, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Mystery, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXSGlambert13/pseuds/CXSGlambert13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a student at Alexis's college is killed, Castle and Beckett are called on the scene to solve the crime of a killer who only left behind one clue: the phrase "Go To Sleep" written in blood above the victim's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my mind ever since I found out about the Castle TV series.  
> Castle belongs to Andrew Marlowe  
> Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan

“There’s no way in hell that’s gonna happen.” A student said to another. They were walking down a dormitory hallway to drop off a friend’s work late at night.

“Come on, Andre,” the other student stated, “you promised it to me and Mitchel.”

“Zak, I don’t want either of us to get in trouble, okay?”

“It’s just one day. Skipping a day isn’t gonna affect anything.”

“Except our grades, you idiot.”

“Man, Mitchel’s right. You _are_ a buzzkill.” They enter their friend’s dorm only to see a window open and curtains flowing in the wind being brought in. The room was dark and Zak felt the wall for a switch. He finds it, flips the switch and Andre drops the classwork.

“MITCHEL!” Andre freaks. Andre and Zak found Mitchel on his bed with stab wounds to the chest and a smile carved into his face. The words, “Go to Sleep” were written in blood above the bed on the wall.

* * *

 

“Castle, have you seen my phone?” Kate Beckett asked. She had lost her phone and was concerned that someone was gonna call her.

“No, honey, I have not,” Castle stated, looking though his desk. Castle and Beckett had been married for a year now and already they’ve been losing things.

“It’s gotta be here somewhere,”

“It has to be.”

“I can’t believe I lost my phone,”

“I can’t believe you lost _anything_ ,” Beckett looked up from the couch cushions.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I assumed that you’re always organized and had everything in place.” Beckett rolled her eyes as Castle’s daughter, Alexis, came down the stairs with his mother, talking about Alexis’s future.

“Detective Beckett,” Alexis said, “Your phone was in my room for some reason.” Alexis handed Beckett her phone and Beckett sighed in relief.

“Thank you, dear,” she said, as her phone rang, “and just in time, too.” Beckett answered her phone. Castle turned to his daughter and gave her a thumbs-up.

“Come on, Castle. We’re going back to school.” Beckett grabbed Castle and bolted out of the room.

Castle and Beckett walked onto a college campus and into the dormitories.

“Ah, Colombia University,” Castle said, “I know a few authors here. Dave King, Meghan Daum, James Franco, some great authors went here.”

“I like James Franco,” Beckett declared, “He writes pretty good books.”

“Oh, a Franco fan, huh?”

“Yep.” Castle and Beckett arrive at the crime scene.

“I guess this wasn’t the result of a college party,”

“Not unless one of the partyers slept like this.” Castle turned to Beckett and sees the victim in his bed.

“Eeh… That’s creepy.”

“Agreed,” Said Javi Espo, “the victim is Mitchel Gilberts, age 23. He was attending here to get a degree in forensics.”

“The kid’s got dreams,” Castle pointed out, “and one loving family, I might add.” Castle was pointing at a framed photograph of Mitchel and his family.

“They are his brother and parents. We’ll contact them as soon as possible.”

“Who called 911?”

“Mitchel’s friends, Zak Harrington and Andre DuPond did. They called around 3 am and are at the station waiting to be questioned.” Beckett nodded her head. Castle looked above the bed and pointed at the wall.

“Am I the only one who sees that?” he asked. Everybody turned to the wall.

“What did our murderer mean by, ‘go to sleep’?” Beckett inquired.

Later, at the police station, Kevin Ryan was talking to Mitchel’s parents and brother.

“I can’t believe he’s gone.” His father said. The brother went into tears while his mother tried to comfort him.

“Mitchel, why?” he whispered softly.

“We’re going to get to the bottom of this and, rest assured, he’ll rest easily,” Ryan stated, “now, what was Mitchel like?”

“He was a hard working student in school, helpful for me and Roger out with raising Elliot and chores around the house. Elliot and Mitchel were inseparable until they left for college. Elliot stayed in New Jersey for music and Mitchel went to Manhattan for forensics. Mitchel claimed that a New York detective inspired him to work in forensics.” His mother informed Ryan.

“Mitchel always contacted us every day after he had classes,” Roger pointed out, “Elliot loved to hear from him.”

“Okay. Is there anyone who would hurt Mitchel?”

“Ten bucks says Kari did it.” Elliot muttered.

“Kari?” Ryan inquired.

“Kari Johnston, Mitchel’s ex-girlfriend. They broke up last month because she cheated on him for a football player. That’s another reason I don’t play sports.” Elliot’s mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Stay calm, Elliot,” she told him.

“My brother’s dead. How can I stay calm? I… I need to step outside.” Elliot got up and walked out. Ryan turned to the parents.

“I’m… sorry about your son.” Ryan stated.

“It’s okay, he’s taking this seriously and he may need to be left alone for a while.” Elliot’s mother assured Ryan.

Castle and Beckett walked in the building and Elliot storms past them.

“Bad day for him, huh?” Castle pointed out.

“If your sibling was killed, would you be emotionally pissed off, too?” Beckett asked. Castle was about to retaliate but bit his tongue.

“Anything on Mitchel, Ryan?”

“Well, all I know is Elliot took his brother’s death seriously.” Ryan stated.

“I got something,” Javi said, walking in with files in his hands, “Mitchel got straight A’s in all his classes and did tutoring in science class. Surprisingly, he had trouble with a few students. Kari Johnston was one of those students.” Javi pulled out a photo of a woman with strawberry blonde hair held back in a ponytail and a smile.

“Kari was in a relationship with our victim until they broke up a month ago,” Ryan explained, “she cheated on him for a football player. And Elliot acted as if he hated her. But, now wouldn’t be a good time to ask him.”

“We’ll ask him later,” Beckett said, “right now, we need to find out where our killer came up with the phrase, ‘Go to Sleep’ above Mitchel’s bed.” Ryan looked up with wide eyes.

“Wait, what?” he inquired. Beckett pulled out a photograph of the wall with ‘Go to Sleep’ written in blood. Ryan was stunned.

“No,” he gasped, “he can’t be real.”

“Who can’t be real?” Castle asked.

“Jeff… he made his way to Manhattan.” Beckett went confused.

“Who’s Jeff?” She wanted to know. Everyone looked at Beckett. Javi turned to his computer and typed into it. A photograph pulls up. The photo shows a man with literal white skin, black hair, eyes out lined in black, and a smile cut into his mouth.

“Sheesh,” she muttered.

“Indeed,” Castle stated, “Johnny the Homicidal Maniac needs to step aside; a new serial killer is in town.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Castle, there’s no way that appearance can be pulled off in real life.” Beckett stated.

“How would you know?” Castle asked.

“Where’s his nose? It clearly looks Photoshopped.” Castle was about to say something but came up with nothing. Beckett and Castle walked into the forensics lab and saw Dr. Lanie Parish looking at Mitchel’s corpse.

“How’s the research going?” Beckett asked.

“Well,” Lanie said, “Mitchel did die from stab wounds, but we already knew that. Strangely, he died around 11 pm, four hours before his friends called 911.”

“That’s strange,” Castle pointed out, “why would his friends call four hours after he was murdered?” Beckett thought about it.

“Yeah, it is.” She agreed, “I’m gonna talk to them.” Beckett left, leaving Castle behind.

“I guess Beckett forgot to ask me if I found any clues,” Lanie said.

“Did you?” Castle inquired.

“Sure did. I found this in one of his wounds.” She pulled up a photo of violet nail polish that was chipped off.

“Why does our killer wear nail polish?”

“Why wear that shade of purple anyway?” Castle looked at the clue.

“My guess is a drag queen with a poor sense of style.” Lanie looked at Castle as if he said something stupid.

“You should get to Beckett.”

“Maybe I should,” Castle turned around and walked out. Castle gets to the outside of the interrogation room. He sees Beckett asking Andre and Zak about last night.

“Where were the two of you on the night he was murdered?” she inquired.

“Zak and I were out at work. We work night shift at Farmer’s Market. We left at 2:45 am. Just ask our boss.” Andre said.

“We have found out that Mitchel was murdered around 11 p.m., four hours before you called 911.”

“God…” Andre muttered. He turned to Zak.

“Do you think _he_ did this to Mitchel?”

“Who?” Beckett asked.

“The forensics instructor, Professor Blake,” Zak explained, “Mitchel was so far advanced in that class, Professor Blake felt like Mitchel would take his place.”

“Thank you, boys,” Beckett got up and walked out of the room. She walked to Castle.

“Got anything, Beckett?” he inquired.

“Yep,” she said, “Follow me.” She pulled him to the office.

“Professor Harold Blake,” Ryan stated, “a forensics professor at Columbia University. Had a record of assault in his teenage years for beating girlfriends he had in the past. All of them have restraining orders against him, except one, who threatened to blow his head off if he got close.”

“Why would a professor want to get rid of a student?” Castle wanted to know, “Mitchel was at the top of the class.”

“Maybe because Professor Blake thought Mitchel would replace him.” Beckett pointed out.

At Columbia University, Beckett and Castle walked into the campus and Castle saw Alexis.

“Alexis,” Castle called out. Alexis looked up and ran to Castle to hug him.

“Hey dad,” she said, “what are you doing here?”

“Investigating a murder. A classmate was killed.”

“Mitchel Gilberts?”

“You know him?”

“Mitchel was my friend in the forensics club. He was vice president and I was the president.”

“Well, rest assured, princess. We’ll find out who killed him.” Alexis hugged Castle again and ran to someone she was tutoring.

“I guess Alexis had a friendship with our victim.” Beckett stated.

“Yeah. They were both in the forensics club.”

“Really?”

“That’s what Alexis said.” Castle and Beckett got to a classroom and Beckett opened the door.

“Professor Blake?” she asked. A man in his late 30’s/early 40’s turned to the door.

“Yes. Can I help you?” he inquired calmly.

“Detective Beckett, NYPD.” She stated, holding up her badge, “we‘d like to ask you a few questions about a student.”

“Which student is it?”

“Mitchel Gilberts. He was murdered last night.”

“Oh, dear. Yes, I knew him. He was the top of the class. Certainly the best I ever had. He would always have high grades.”

“Maybe too high for you.” Castle said. Professor Blake raised an eyebrow.

“What does that mean?” Professor Blake asked.

“We heard you feared that Mitchel would replace you as the forensics professor. That gives you motive to murder Mitchel.” Beckett informed.

“That is ridiculous. I would never harm a student.”

“Where were you last night at 11 pm?”

“I was grading papers all night and then I left for home. I didn’t kill Mitchel.” There was a moment of silence.

At the police department, Javi gave Beckett papers.

“These records confirm Blake’s alibi. He was grading forensics papers then left the campus for home at 10:30 pm.” He said.

“So that eliminates Blake as a suspect,” Beckett pointed out.

“What about Kari Johnston?” Castle inquired, “She had a reason to get rid of him to be with a football player.”

“Castle, that’s nonsense.”

“Maybe not,” Ryan said, “before Mitchel broke up with Kari, he found out she cheated on him with Joshua Stanford, the university’s star quarterback. And after Mitchel broke up with her, Joshua sent death threats to Mitchel.”

“If Joshua is the murderer, then where did he get the phrase ‘Go to Sleep’ from?”

“I did a little research on his background and he happens to be a fan of _Creepypasta.com_ , a website for scary urban legends. This being one of them.” Ryan pulls up the same photo Beckett and others saw the other day.

“Which one is he?” Castle asked.

“His name is Jeffery Woods, also know as’ Jeff the Killer’. He lost his sanity at a party when a trio of local kids attacked him, dosed him in bleach and vodka, and burned him alive. After all that, he mutilated his face and murdered his family.”

“Okay,” Beckett said, “but he’s just a story. You can read it later. Right now, we have a footballer to question.”


	3. Chapter 3

Castle and Beckett walked at Joshua’s house and Beckett knocked on the door. The door opened and a woman in her mid-30’s popped her head out.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Hello Mrs. Stanford,” Beckett said, “I’m detective Kate Beckett of NYPD and this is my partner, Castle. I’d like to ask you about your son.”

“Oh, please come in,” Mrs. Stanford allowed Beckett and Castle inside. She led them to the living room and offered them tea.

“Thank you,” Castle stated, “Now, what can you tell us about Joshua.”

“Joshua is an independent athlete and was always going out to practice football with his teammates.”

“Had he ever had any problems with anybody?” Beckett inquired.

“Well, in the last month, I heard him keep saying, ‘Gilberts will go to sleep’ in a very maniacal voice. I think he may have been watching too many horror movies.”

“Have you ever heard of _Creepypasta.com_?” Castle asked.

“Well, no. I never heard of that. Is it a food site?”

“No, ma’am. It’s a website for urban legends and horror stories.”

“Why do you ask me about my son?”

“Your son may have succeeded in murdering Gilberts.” Beckett explained. Mrs. Stanford’s eyes widen in fear and she was shocked.

“My own son… murdering… no…” she stuttered, “it can’t be him. It couldn’t be.” Beckett pulled out some tissues and gave them to Mrs. Stanford.

“We’re gonna leave and call you if we get new information.” Beckett said, getting up from the couch. Castle followed her outside as her phone rang. Beckett answered it.

“Beckett,” Castle went confused as she hung up her phone.

“We need to head to the cemetery,” she stated, as she pulled Castle to the car.

At the cemetery, Elliot and a few of his friends were at Mitchel’s grave, staring at it. Tears blur Elliot’s vision.

“I’m really sorry about your brother, Elliot,” one friend said. Elliot wiped away the tears.

“It’s okay, Dani,” he stated, voice-breaking, “I can’t imagine why anyone would hurt him.” Elliot covered his face with his hands and broke down. His friends felt severely guilty about Mitchel’s murder. Kurt tried to comfort Elliot while Blaine placed a rose on Mitchel’s grave.

“Miss your brother, Elliot?” Beckett asked and everyone looked up at the detective. Elliot wiped away his tears.

“He was my only brother,” Elliot stated, “I loved him so much.” Beckett looked at Elliot’s friends.

“Who are the three of you?” she inquired. Dani stepped forward.

“My name is Dani,” she declared, “and this is Kurt and his fiancé, Blaine. We came here to support Elliot after he told us what happened.”

“Elliot, we think it’s best if we show you this,” she pulled out a photo of the crime scene where Mitchel was killed, “your brother was killed like this. And look above him. Does the phrase look familiar to you?” Elliot rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. Dani, Kurt and Blaine raised eyebrows in confusion.

“What the hell is that?” Elliot asked.

“That is a phrase that the killer left behind. Do you know anyone who would write that?”

“Joshua Stanford, that football player Kari cheated Mitchel on for.”

“You know him?”

“That bastard was my high school bully. He’d always taunt me for my interest in music and astrology, calling me a band geek and alien. He even went as far as beating the crap out of me during my sophomore year. My brother told the principal about it and Josh was suspended for a few days.”

“So, you’re not a fan of him?”

“No. I hated him as much as I hate Kari.”

“How do we recognize her?”

“She always had her hair in a ponytail and wears amethyst nail polish on her fingers.” Beckett nodded her head.

“I think we have our killer,” Castle said, “Where can we find her?”

“She’s always at the football field with Stanford during football practice.”

“You four follow me and Castle.” Beckett led everyone to the car.

Later, at the football field, Kari cheered on Joshua as he practiced tackling the dummies for the next football game.

“You really support Joshua, don’t you?” Beckett asked, walking up behind her. Kari turned around and smiled at her.

“Of course,” she stated, “I love him and I’ll always support him, no matter what.”

“Is that why you murdered my brother?” Elliot inquired. Kari laughed at him.

“I didn’t murder him. I was out with friends.”

“Your nail polish was found in his stab wounds at the crime scene. The same nail polish you always wear on your nails.” Castle pointed out.

“Not only did you murder Mitchel Gilberts, but so did Joshua.” Beckett added. Kari dropped the smile and scowled.

“That’s stupid. He was at practice when it happened.”

“He had opportunity and so did you. We looked into your records indicating that neither of you had any alibi between 11pm to 2:30 am. You broke up with Mitchel a month ago and Joshua was sending him death threats.”

“He was joking. Sheesh Mitchel couldn’t take a good joke.” Joshua ran over to Kari.

“Babycakes, what’s wrong?” he inquired.

“You murdered my brother, you bastard!” Elliot shouted, trying to lunge himself at Joshua.

“Elliot, please” said Kurt as he and Blaine tried to pull him back. Joshua laughed hysterically.

“Are you that dumb? I didn’t kill him. I was at football practice.” He stated.

“There _wasn’t_ a practice between 11 pm to 2:30 am on the night of Mitchel’s murder. You have been doing sending Mitchel death threats, planned his murder for a month and found a way to so: reenact a scene from a Creepypasta story.” Kari turned to Joshua.

“What the hell is she talking about?” she whispered.

“You know what she’s exactly talking about,” Elliot retaliated, “You were both in on that.”

“Elliot’s right,” Castle pointed out. Beckett nodded in agreement.

“We had a look into your computer records, Mr. Stanford, and for the past month you’ve been looking up Jeff the Killer to not only led us on a wild goose chase but so you two can be together.” She added. Kari growled.

“All right fine,” she admitted “I wanted him dead because he made me fail a forensics test he was tutoring me in. He had to pay. I had to ask Joshua for help.”

“Kari acted alone. I _didn’t_ do it,” Joshua said. Elliot’s rage couldn’t be contained and he jumped onto Joshua.

“YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!!” he screeched, slamming his fists at the quarterback, one right after the other. Kurt and Blaine grabbed ahold of Elliot and pulled him off.

“Elliot seriously,” Blaine stated, “keep it together, man.” Beckett picked up Joshua and handcuffed him.

“Joshua Stanford, you and Kari Johnston are under arrest for the murder of Mitchel Gilberts.” She said. Beckett took Kari’s wrists and handcuffed them. As Kari and Joshua were escorted to a police car, a football coach jogged to Castle and Beckett.

“What’s going on?” he asked, “why is there a police car here?”

“Your star quarterback and his girlfriend made a straight-A student ‘go to sleep’.” Castle informed the coach.

“Joshua? Murder a student? Why?”

“All because of a fail test and a girl caught cheating.” The coach hung his head in shame. Elliot patted the coach’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he assured, “you’ll find your next quarterback star.”

“It’s not that,” the coach stated, “I feel so bad because a student is lost. I just wonder if this student will rest easily.”

“Well, now that the case is solved, I think Mitchel will.”

“Gilberts? He was a genius in forensics. He told me he was inspired by a character in a novel series. I couldn’t remember her name, but it’s Nikki something.” Castle smiled.

“I believe it is Nikki Heat sir.” The coach looked at Castle and his eyes widened.

“Richard Castle… you inspired Mitchel?” Elliot was confused.

“Nikki Heat? Richard Castle? I don’t understand.” He stated. Castle handed Elliot the first Nikki Heat book.

“Give this a try, and you’ll know why.” Elliot held out his hand and Castle shook it.

“Thanks for inspiring my brother. Right now, above us, he’s working in his own lab.” Castle chuckled. Blaine handed Castle tickets.

“Here,” Blaine said “these are tickets to my fiancé’s show. He’s in a trio called ‘One Three Hill’ and I’d like to thank you by giving you a chance to see the show.” Castle shoved the tickets in his pocket.

“Thanks, son,” he stated “And I know who just to take.”

At the Rockwood Music Hall, Kurt, Dani, and Elliot did a cover of I Miss You by Blink 182. Castle smiled as Beckett and Alexis swayed lightly side to side. Elliot took Alexis’s hand and twirled her around twice. Castle chuckled at the sight as Elliot walked back on stage and Alexis sat down.

“Having fun?” he inquired.

“Yeah,” she stated, “But, I had a bad day today.”

“Why’s that?”

“A student blamed me for failing a math test. I talked to his teacher about it and she was able to have my back since I was being honest. That and she’s a huge fan of yours.” Beckett smiled and turned her eyes to the stage. As the song ended, the audience clapped and cheered. Alexis, Castle and Beckett gave One Three Hill a standing ovation. With the show over, Elliot and Alexis exchanged numbers and email addresses to stay in touch.

“Promise me you’ll update me on what you’re doing?” Elliot asked.

“I promise,” Alexis assured him. Castle smiled and patted Elliot’s shoulder.

“I think you and Alexis are gonna get along just fine,” he said smiling. Beckett walked over to Castle.

“I know you and Alexis placed my phone in her room,” she stated. Castle tried to explain himself, but he knew it was no use; she figured him out. Beckett hugged him and giggled. Castle took the hug as a surprised but hugged back anyway.


End file.
